De BAR Y PELEA
by kaloblack
Summary: UNA PELEA POR BOOTH, PERO NO ENTRE QUIENES USTEDES CREEN, O TALVEZ SI....
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Bones, si fuera así, Cam nunca hubiera entrado a interrumpir cuando Brennan desnudaba a Booth en The Goop on the Girl,.

Nota: Si no han visto el episodio 100, ni empiecen a leer porque aunque no es nada concreto puede sorprenderse al leer un par de cosas.

**Padres Fundadores. Viernes 8PM**

Dos mujeres se sientan en la barra, miran a todo lado, parecen buscar a alguien. Quienes son estas mujeres??? A quienes buscan???? Se conocen entre ellas?????

-Que les sirvo- dice el barman

-Un Cosmopolitan- dice la morena

-Que sean dos- agrega la rubia

-Enseguida se los traigo- responde el barman

Ambas vuelven a observar el bar, el ambiente animado típico del viernes en la noche.

- Aquí tienen preciosas.

- Gracias -dicen al unisonó

- Esperan a alguien??? Pregunto el barman

-Si…-dice la morena pero es interrumpida por el sonar de su celular, el barman la observa un segundo y luego mira a la rubia, pero el también es interrumpido por una de las meseras que necesita unos tragos. La rubia no puede evitar oir la conversación ahora que el barman sea , marchado.

- Si, te entiendo……uhm……..ok, esta bien, 10 minutos,……no, no es problema….. yo acabo de llegar, ………perfecto…..bien ….adiós.-cierra el teléfono y lo guarda.

-Te cancelo tu novio??? pregunta la rubia sin pensar en que no conoce a la otra mujer.

-No cancelo, solo esta retrasado, - contesta la morena- y no es mi novio.- agrega sin saber porque a respondido a una total desconocida.

-ohooooooo, mal, mal, mal, primera cita y llega tarde, definitivamente le debes restar puntos por ello. Dice la rubia con simpatía y riendo

La morena sonríe y hace como si lo piensa

-uhmmmmmmmmmm, es la tercer cita, pero…… creo que tienes razón, le resta puntos, ………. Aunque le restara un punto por cada minuto retrasado seguiría teniendo un 100, así que………

-Vaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaya, jajajaja, no tiene un hermano, como esos no quedan muchos, jajaja

- jajajaj no lo se, talvez, yo averiguo y te aviso, jajaja, por cierto, soy Katherin Briar

-Un gusto Katherin, soy Tessa Jankow

- Bien Tessa y tu esperas a alguien, o estas de cacería- agrega Katherin apreciando el ajustado vestido negro que lleva puesto su interlocutora.

-Oh esperar, esperar, no, quiero ver si me tropiezo con alguien especial, y bueno siempre es importante verse espectacular y lucir sorprendida, ya sabes- levanta un ceja para darle énfasis a sus palabras.

-entonces lo piensas sorprender??? Y si viene con alguien mas??,

- oho no probablemente, con su compañera de trabajo, van a todo lado juntos, antes me fastidiaba, ahora creo que es patética.

- Lo dices en serio, desde cuando conoces al tipo……

**Instituto Jefersonian 8:05 PM**

- O Bren vamos, es viernes, un trago o dos y nos vamos

-Angela aun tengo un par de cosas por terminar en el limbo, no puedo irme aun

- no Brennan YA HAS DICHO ESO ANTES Y NO TE HA FUNCIONADO VAMOS TOMA TUS COSAS, SIN PROTESTAR, necesitas relajarte, vamos

*Dra. Brennan quería saber…., ya están de salida

- si Cam, vamos por un trago, vienes con nosotras??

- Gracias Angela, Dra. Brennan, pero no, yo estaba de salida también, tengo una cita y estoy retrasada.

-felicidades Cam, es el Ginecólogo de Michelle

- si, Dra. Brennan, pero ya Michelle tiene otra ginecóloga.

- Si, era de esperar que Michelle prefiriera cambiar de medico, era extraño que salieras con el siendo su medico.

- Lo se………., creí que Michelle lo tomaría mal pero – miro su reloj- dios mío es muy tarde, debo irme, pásenla bien…….

- Cam se ve feliz, no lo crees Bren?? , oho…vamos, no tienes escusa……

Algunos reviews serian chéveres, sip


	2. ya no tan amigas

**Nota: Gracias por todos los reviews, espero que este chap les guste.**

**Gracias a mi amiga Xoch13, que reviso esto para que no este muy OOC.**

**Padres Fundadores. Viernes 8:12PM**

-Entonces, resumiendo, esta es tu tercera cita con el, lo conociste por tu trabajo, y el es guapo y todo un caballero por lo que dices, ahaaaaaaaa y le regalaste una corbata porque crees que tiene un fetiche por las corbatas extravagantes….ahaaa y también crees que el es _workaholic_

- Si, en mas o menos palabras, si eso es….jajajajajaja, a ver te resumo a ti…. Salías con este tipo hace 5 años, luego por un comentario tonto de alguien que trabaja con el, tu no fuiste a sus vacaciones juntos, por miedo a ir demasiado rápido, y como seguías incomoda con la idea de que estuvieras a un paso del altar, te separaste de el, ahora quiere ver si regresan??? Te entendí bien.

-Mas o menos, debes entender que hace 5 años mi carrera de abogada apenas empezaba, no quería una familia o un marido, y creí que el si, pero en retrospectiva, el tampoco quería eso, es decir sigue soltero, y te juro que esa compañera con la que trabaja estaba muy dispuesta a saltarle encima apenas me fui, o al menos eso creí, jajajaja, pero resulta que solo son amigos, puedes creer??? Cuando lo veas me entenderás.

En ese momento la puerta del bar se abrió y ambas vieron a los dos hombres entrar, ambos altos y atléticos, muy guapos. Ambas sonrieron y dijeron al unisonó.

-Acaba de entrar, te lo presentare…..

Sin terminar la frase una mesera golpeo un trago de la barra y moja a Tessa, esto la distrae y no ve quien saluda a su nueva amiga.

-hola, siento el retraso…yo no pude salir del Hoover antes, la verdad………

- No te disculpes, no ha sido tanto tiempo, y he conocido a alguien, ven te la presentare….

Diciendo esto se gira hacia la barra y golpea ligeramente el hombro de Tessa, la cual se petrifica al ver quien esta frente a ella, pero Katherin no ha notado nada aun.

-Tessa……………..

-Booth???

- Se conocen????

-Era de el de quien me hablabas Katherin???

- si Booth es mi cita…………. Ohooooooooo, era el a quien tu te referías también,- la realización de esto la golpeo como un autobús

-VAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, ESTO ES INCREIBLE

- ME PUEDEN DECIR DE DONDE SE CONOCEN USTEDES DOS…………

- no puedo creer que todo este tiempo hayamos estado hablando del mismo tipo

Las dos mujeres seguía discutiendo entre ellas sin prestar la mínima atención a Booth. En ese momento se vuelve a abrir las puertas del bar y otras dos mujeres entran, pero es una la que advierte la situación que se desarrolla en la barra

-o por dios Bren…..

- que pasa Ange…..- y siguiendo su línea de visión Brennan se encuentra la pelea de mujeres delante- pero que pasa??? Esa no es la Dra Briar del NOAA????

- SI y la rubia es Tessa………. La recuerdas………… ahaaaaaaaa y el que intenta contenerlas es Booth, jajajaja

-No me parece gracioso Ange, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos

-Ohhhhhhh por favor mira al pobre Booth, parece que quiere que la tierra se lo trague, pobre jajaja

-Si porque veo a Booth y lo conozco se que es mejor que nos vayamos, el va estar muy avergonzado, si sabe que lo vimos se sentirá peor.

-Oho Brennan eso no es de amigos, cuando tu vez a un amigo en esta situación intentas ayudarlo, DEBES ayudarlo!!!!

-No creo que tú y menos yo debamos intervenir, Ange, creo que nos debemos ir, dejar que Booth solucione el problema.

- Y como crees que lo hará- dice mientras la jala del brazo para aproximarse mas a la barra donde discuten. Aunque no toda la gente del bar se ha detenido a observar, ya hay varias cabezas giradas y algunos dedos señalando, además se puede ver a dos meseros acercarse sigilosos por si tienen que intervenir.-Ellas se están peleando por el y no se detendrán hasta que alguna gane, si el se queda allí lo podrán en una situación aun mas incomoda.

- No te entiendo, que situación mas incomoda que esta, a Booth le molesta ser el centro de atención y ahora todos en el bar observan la pelea.

-Si a eso me refiero, cuando acaben de pelea entre ellas querrán que el elija a una de las dos sobre la otra, te imaginas como será eso para Booth??

Claro que se lo imaginaba ya le había pasado a ella una vez, y fue Booth el que le dio una ruta de salida recordándole que tenían un criminal por arrestar.

-Tienes razón no podemos dejar a Booth solo en esto.

**Padres Fundadores. Viernes 8:22PM**

Booth no entendía que era lo que pasaba, como podrían Tessa y Katherin tropezarse en un bar empezar a charlar y terminar hablando de el, ambas sin darse cuenta que hablaban del mismo hombre, él, y porque oh dios todo poderoso tenían que empezar a pelear enfrente de todo el mundo cuando lo descubrieron, porque simplemente Tessa no se marcha, o Katherin le pide a el que se vayan, o cualquier cosa, ahora como el va a solucionar todo esto, no es como si el solo puede girar e irse, no, el es un caballero debe arreglar esto, debe encontrar la manera de que ellas paren y lo escuchen.

-PODRIAN POR FAVOR DETENERSE, POR FAVOR, ESCUCHEN ESTAN HACIENDO UN ESPECTACULO, CALMASEN POR AMOR ADIOS……..

-NO TE METAS BOOTH, Y NO ES NINGUN ESPECTACULO SOLO ESTOY INTENTANDO QUE KATHERIN ENTIENDA QUE ES MEJOR QUE ELLA SE MARCHE

- Y POR QUE DEMONIOS DEBERIA MARCHARME, YO TENIA UNA CITA CON BOOTH, NO ES COMO SI HUBIERA APARECIDO DE LA NADA LUEGO DE 5 AÑOS……….

Si te gusto dame un reviews, si?????? Please


	3. PROBLEMAS Y MAS PROBLEMAS

NOTA: ESTE CAP ME COSTO UN POQUITO, LO ESCRIBI EN CLASE, EN UNAS COPIAS QUE SE SUPONE ESTABA LEYENDO, PERO CUANDO LO APSE AL COMPUTADOR CAMBIE LA MITAD.

NOTA2: Xoch13 REVISO ESTE CAP Y ME DIJO QUE ERA MEDIO CONFUSO LOS DIALOGOS POR ESO AGREGE UNAS INICIALES PARA IDENTIFICAR QUIEN DICE QUE:

A: Angela

B: Bones

K: Katherin

SB: Booth

T: Tessa

Volvían a discutir entre ellas dejando a Booth fuera otra ves, cada ves mas gente miraba y el se sentía mas apenado, por que le tenia que pasar a el, el es un buen católico, va a misa, es bueno, cumple con su país, paga sus impuestos, por que dios lo ponía a enfrentar esto, - sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos golpecitos en su espalda, y si ya estaba avergonzado, cuando vio de quien se trataba, tomo la decisión que esto era karma, no había duda de que alguien allá arriba lo quería torturar.

A: -Vaya Booth esto no me lo espere nunca, jajajaja

B:-Angela no es momento para que fastidies a Booth…..

SB:- Bones, Angela que hacen aquí?

A: - Salvarle la vida Agente, salvar tu vida,

SB:- Jajaja, que graciosa, Angela, no tengo tiempo ahora para esto….

A: - hehehe, lo se, por eso estamos aquí, voy a solucionar esto mientras tu lleva a Bren a su casa, entiendes, deja todo en mis manos

B: - que dices Ange

SB: -no entiendo como pretendes que me vaya, esto lo tengo que arreglar, no puedo solo irme…, Angela eso no va a pasar!

A:-Bien Booth quédate en el medio y cuando ellas- lo dijo apuntado a las otras dos mujeres que estaban a punto de agarrarse por los cabellos- hayan terminado de pelear, entonces te harán los reclamos a ti y ambas se pondrán en tu contra y ALLI si estarás en una situación sin salida, quieres eso?, yo te estoy dando una salida, vete, llévate a Brennan, pues ella no trajo su auto, y yo les llamo apenas esto termine, que te parece?

SB: -No creo que sea así….-pero al ver que las dos mujeres gesticulaban y gritaban- tienes razón, vamos Bones, te llevo a casa, Prométeme Angela que me llamaras!

A: -Lo juro! OK. Ahora váyanse, porque en menos de nada dejaran de pelear entre ellas y te buscaran a TI para terminar esto, y créeme no quieres estar aquí cuando eso pase.

**Booth`s SUV 8:35 PM**

SB: -No lo puedo creer, como todo giro y termine en el medio de aquella locura…….

B: -Cálmate Booth- voz totalmente clínica- no tienes por que perturbarte. Angela solucionara todo….. Y además no fue tan malo.

SB: -Como puedes decirme que no fue tan malo, todo el bar observaba, Bones!, si recuerdas que nosotros vamos allí muy seguido, todos nosotros, tu y yo, los squints.

B: -Esta bien Booth tienes razón, fue incomodo, pero Antropológicamente hablando lo que paso en el bar es muy natural

Booth solo la observa con el seño fruncido.

B: - Lo que quiero decir es que es natural para las hembras de una misma especie pelear por la atención del macho dominante. Deberías sentirte alagado por ello Booth, que dos mujeres jóvenes y físicamente atractivas, peleen por ser tu pareja es mas un cumplido que un insulto o algo por lo que avergonzarte……

SB: -Un momento Bones, QUIERES DECIR QUE DEBO SENTIRME ALAGADO POR QUE ELLAS FORMARON UN ESCANDALO EN EL BAR, QUE ES UN ELOGIO QUE AMBAS SE COMPORTARAN COMO LEONAS EN CACERIA, DEBO SENTIRME BIEN DESPUES QUE TUVE QUE SALIR COMO UN COBARDE DEL BAR, PARA NO PASAR MAS VERGÜENZA,O ME DEBO SENTIR FELIZ POR QUE MI EX NOVIA Y MI CITA SE ESTEN SACANDO LOS OJOS EN ESTE MOMENTO……………. BONES ESTO NO ES UN DOCUMENTAL DE LA NATURALEZA……

B: - AUN SIENDO LOS HUMANOS SERES RACIONALES NO PODEMOS ELUDIR A LOS IMPERATIVOS NATURALES, BOOTH, Y UNO DE ELLOS ES EL ESTATUS QUE NOS BRINDA LA PAREJA CON LA QUE…….

SB: - NO BONES, NO, ESTO NO ES UN EXPERIMENTO, SI!, POR FAVOR DEJA DE ….. , SOLA DEJALO, OK, NO HABLEMOS MAS DE ESTO, POR FAVOR

B: -COMO TU QUIERAS BOOTH, SOLO QUERIA QUE NO TE SINTIERAS INCOMODO, PRESENTANDO LA SITUACION POR LO QUE ES

SB: -SI BONES, PERFECTO, ES TODO LO NATURAL, Y LO ESTUPIDAMENTE LOGICO QUE QUIERAS

B:- NADA PUEDE SER ESTUDIDO Y LOGICO, BOOTH

SB: -ESTA BIEN, PERFECTO, YA, PODEMOS DEJAR DE HABLAR DE ESTO

El silencio se extendió en el auto por el resto del camino hasta el departamento de Brennan.

**PADRES FUNDADORES VIERNES 8:35 PM**

T: -TU NI SIQUIERA CONOCES A BOOTH

K: -TU HACE 5 AÑOS QUE NO LO VEZ, CREES QUE PUEDES RETOMAR LA RELACION DONDE LA DEJASTE, POR FAVOR, QUE ILUSA ERES…..

T: - NO CREES QUE ESO LO DEBE DECIDIR BOOTH

K:-OHO CLARO QUE LO HARA, BOOTH TE DIRA QUE YO SOY SU CITA.

Y girando las dos para buscar a Booth, lo único que encuentran es una muy sonriente Angela.

K: -DONDE ESTA BOOTH

T: -TU FUISTE LA CULPABLE DE QUE ROMPIERA CON BOOTH

A: -Hey yo no hice nada, tu rompiste con el por tus inseguridades…..

K: -COMO TE ATREVEZ

K: -PODRIAN DECIRME DONDE DEMONIOS ESTA BOOTH…. NO PUEDO CREER QUE SE HAYA IDO

T: -DIRAS QUE SE HAYAN IDO, NO ES VERDAD

K: -A QUE TE REFIERES, NO ENTIENDO

T: -BUENO SI ELLA ESTA AQUÍ, LO MAS LOGICO ES QUE LA DRA. BRENNAN HAYA ESTADO AQUÍ TAMBIÉN, O ME EQUIVOCO?

A: -No, no te equivocas, yo los envié a ambos a casa, este show de gatas peleándose no es el estilo de Booth

T: -OHOOOO, TE CREES MEJOR QUE NOSOTRAS, ESTAS CONFABULADA CON TU AMIGUITA PARA QUE ELLA SE QUEDE CON BOOTH

K: -YO CREI QUE LA DRA. BRENNAN SALIA CON ANDREW HACKER….

A: -Lo que ellos hagan o dejen de hacer no es su problema, entienden, yo solo me quede para hacerles ver lo patéticas que son, con esa actitud, la vedad ninguna tiene oportunidad….

T: -CLARO TU TE ASEGURASTE DE ELLO, PERO ESCUCHAME ME SACASTE DEL CAMINO HACE 5 AÑOS, PERO NO ME VENCISTE, OK, HACE 5 AÑOS LO TENIA COMIENDO DE MI MANO, Y VOLVERA HA ESTAR ALLI…

K: -OH POR FAVOR, EL ESTA SALIENDO CONMIGO Y ES POR ALGO, NI LA DRA. BRENNAN O TU TIENEN OPORTUNIDAD CON EL

Tessa la miro desafiante y como respuesta derramo su bebida sobre ella. Pero esto nunca se queda así y Katherin hizo exactamente lo mismo. Y esto fue las chispa que inicio todo Tessa tomo a Katherin por el cabello. Los meseros intervinieron en seguida, las separaron las sacaron

Gracias a todas las personas que leyeron la historia hasta ahora, les diré que estoy pensando en elevar el rating a M, todo depende de que es lo que ustedes me digan……

Las reviews son apreciadas


	4. RECLAMOS DE PAREJA

**Declaración: No soy dueña de Bones, de serlo, Brennan le daría una oportunidad a Booth, y en lugar de ir un año a Indonesia, iría 6 semanas de vacaciones a Alaska, por que?, porque con todo ese frio, tendrían que buscar formas de mantener el calor…….**

**Nota: quería terminar este chap ayer, pero la verdad, después de ver The Boy with the Answer, no puede terminar, me quede de un ánimo. ****Así que este chap es hijo de la depresión que dejo el ultimo episodio de Bones. Y aunque lo uno no tiene nada que ver con lo otro, no es mas que la verdad.**

**DEPARTAMENTO DE TEMPERANCE BRENNAN 8: 55 PM**

**- **Buenas Noches Bones, que descanses…..

-No vas a pasar, tenemos que esperar a que llame Angela.

-Creo que es mejor que me marche, todo lo que paso esta noche, no me hace buena compañía.

- Entiendo que te sientas mal, incomodo con lo que sucedió Booth, pero para preocuparte solo en tu casa, mejor entras y te tomas una cerveza conmigo, es eso lo que hacen los compañeros, no?

-Si Bones, es eso lo que hacen los compañeros en estas situaciones.

Entran al conocido lugar, familiar y acogedor, pero Booth se siente fuera de lugar. Si, conoce el departamento de Brennan, ha estado muchas veces en el, pero esta noche el debería estar en otro lugar, con otra mujer, y haciendo otras cosas, ¿Qué cosas?, No lo sabe, pero en ningún caso deberían incluirla a ella, porque se supone que esta tratando con todas sus fuerzas de seguir, de olvidar, de retomar la vida que dejo pasar, sin saber porque, apostando todo en un solo lance de dados, y perdiendo tan patéticamente, tan miserablemente que se conforma con ser El Amigo, El compañero….. y por eso, ríe, con un aire de derrota.

-Que es tan gracioso- ella esta en la cocina sacando unas cervezas.

-Nada…, es decir, todo, la situación, Tessa, Katherin, yo, tu………….., Angela, es todo tan surrealista, que parece un sueño. -Toma la botella que le ofrece.- Gracias.- bebe sorbos grandes, y suspira.

- ok, no se que decir- es interrumpida a la mitad de la frase por su celular.

- Brennan. Oh Angela, te pongo en el speaker

-ok Bren, me escuchas Booth ahora?

-Si, Angela, que paso? En que termino aquello?

- Ay, Booth, fue un espectáculo….. Apenas te marchaste esas dos se giraron para pedirte que eligieras a una de ella, jajajaja, pero cuando se encontraron conmigo en tu lugar, casi se mueren, jajajaja

-No encuentro nada de gracioso en esto….

- Continua Angela por favor.

-Esta bien, ok, no son divertidos, Bueno, Tessa me reconoció y bueno se dio cuenta que si yo estaba allí, probablemente Brennan también estuvo allí, y puedes creer Sweetie, que jajaja dijo que tu y yo estamos confabuladas….

-Para que o en que están Tu y Bones confabuladas?

-Oh Booth, según Tessa, la brillante abogada jajaja

-ANGELA, POR FAVOR EXPLICATE.

- Bien, ya, Sweetie, ya les explico, es que es tan gracioso.

-Angela, por amor a Dios….

- Bueno, Tessa cree que Brennan y yo estamos confabuladas para que tu, Sweetie, te quedes con el Sexy Agente Booth.

-eso no puede ser posible…..

-Y KATHERIN PIESA LO MISMO?

Esa pregunta le dolió, no sabe bien porque, pero esa pregunta salida de la boca de Booth, la preocupación de que ELLA, pudiera pensar mal, pudiera interpretar mal, que pudiera creer que entre Booth y ella (Brennan), hay algo mas, es como una bofetada y un golpe en la boca del estomago que la deja sin aire.

-Creo que si, no lo se, luego que Tessa lo dijo, volvieron a discutir entre ellas, y Tessa le derramo el trago desde la cabeza y la Dra. Briar hizo lo mismo, los meseros intervinieron, las sacaron del bar, pero ellas siguieron peleando, hasta que les dijeron que si no se marchaban llamarían a la policía.

- Oho, NO!, llamo alguien a la policía, se las llevaron detenidas?

-No, cada una tomo un taxi y se fueron, no sin antes gritar un poco más, jajajaja

-Gracias Angela.

-No fue nada Booth, es mas fue un placer

- Que bueno que tu de divirtieras- la voz plagada de sarcasmo

-Adios, Ange, gracias…- la vos rara y entre cortada.

-Ok..? Sweetie,……… estas bien?

- Si, Ange, nos vemos mañana…

-Oho, no Bren, es fin de semana, has algo divertido para variar….

- Lo hare, Ange, hasta el lunes…

-Ok. Adiós Booth.

-Bye Angela, gracias otra vez.

Se extiende otra vez el silencio, pero es cortado con rapidez por el suspiro de Booth.

- Gracias a Dios todo esto termino.

-Debes sentir alivio Booth.-Su voz carente de emociones desconcertó a Booth.

- Si…., bueno, te dejo descansar Bones.

- Te vas, es aun temprano- Algo de pánico se dejo ver a través de la metódica declaración.

- Si, pero debo ir a casa, y creo que llamare a Katherin y aclarare las cosas….

-SI, SUPONGO QUE ES TU OBLIGACION…

-No se porque pero creo que no entendiste lo que dije.

-Oh, lo entendí a la perfección, el contrato Social que hiciste con la Bióloga Marina, se vio afectado hoy y no quieres que se rompa, simplemente porque olvidaste que también te comprometiste con Tessa, es lógico que con toda la cantidad de trabajo que….

-ESPERA UN MINUTO, BONES, CREES QUE YO CITE A TESSA, CREES QUE ESTOY SALIENDO CON AMBAS…..

- NO ES ASÍ? O CLARO POR QUE TU NO HACES ESE TIPO DE COSAS. TU NO COMETES EQUIVOCACIONES SOCIALES, Y TU SOLO ESTAS INTERESADO EN LA BIOLOGA MARINA.

- NO ENTIENDO PORQUE MI VIDA AMOROSA TENGA IMPORTANCIA PARA TI, OK, PERO CREI QUE ME CONOCIAS MEJOR, Y QUE SABRIAS QUE SI YO SALGO CON ALGUIEN, NO LO ENGAÑO, NO JUEGO DOBLE, TU LO SABES BONES, YO NO TRAICIONO.

- SI CLARO TU NO TRAICIONARIAS NUNCA A TU BIOLOGA MARINA, Y ESTAS PREOCUPADO POR LO QUE ELLA PUEDA LLEGAR A PENSAR, NO SOBRE TESSA, PERO DE LO QUE HAY ENTRE NOSOTROS.

-DEMONIOS BONES, Y QUE HAY ENTRE NOSOTROS…, NADA!, ESO ES LO QUE HAY, NOSOTROS TRABAJAMOS JUNTOS, SOMOS COMPAÑEROS…. DISCULPA POR INTENTAR ACLARAR LAS COSAS CON UNA PEROSONA QUE ME VE COMO ALGO MAS QUE UN AMIGO, OK, QUE CUANDO ME BESA NO PIENSA QUE ES COMO BESAR A SU HERMANO.

- LA BESASTE…………..- no intento preguntar eso, pero las palabras se escaparon sin que ella las pudiera detener, claro que la había besado, y probablemente en esta cita harían mas que besarse.

-Y QUE MAS DA SI LO HICE, NO ES NATURAL QUE EL MACHO BESE A LA HEMBRA DE LA ESPECIE, COMO PARTE DEL CORTEJO, O ALGO POR EL ESTILO… TU LO DIJSTE, NADIE ESCAPA DEL LOS IMPERATIVOS NATURALES.

- CREO QUE ES MEJOR QUE TE VAYAS…..

- AHORA ME ECHAS… HACE 10 MINUTOS NO QUERIAS QUE ME VAYA Y AHORA ME ECHAS…

- NO TE ESTOY ECHANDO, SOLO CONSIDERO PRUDENTE QUE TE VAYAS, TU TIENES RAZON DEBES IR A TU CASA Y ARREGLAR TU RELACION CON LA BIOLOGA MARINA….

- DEJA DE METER A KATHERIN EN TODO ESTO….

- PERO ES QUE ELLA Y TESSA SON TODO EL PROBLEMA

- NO EL PROBLEMA ES QUE NO ENTIENDO, PORQUE NO PUEDES DECIR LO QUE REALMENTE PIESAS….

- YO SIEMPRE DIGO LO QUE PIENSO, BOOTH, ESO LO SABES MUY BIEN.

-BUENO ENTONCES PORQUE ESTAS MOLESTA CONMIGO

- YO NO ESTOY MOLESTA BOOTH, NO TENGO PORQUE ESTARLO

Booth rio con amargura, y se masajeo el puente de la nariz.

-SI TIENES RAZON QUE ESTUPIDO DE MI, DISCULPA

- Y AHORA PORQUE TE DISCULPAS

- NO SOLO UN TONTO PENSAMIENTO QUE CRUZO POR MI MENTE, PERO ES IMPOSIBLE, TU ERES DEMASIADO RACIONAL, DEMASIADO LOGICA, PARA SER PARTE DE LOS QUE SIGUEN LOS IMPERATIVOS NATURALES.

- HAY, BOOTH, CUANDO DIGO NADIE ES NADIE, NI TAN SIQUIERA YO PUEDO ELUDIRLOS.

- SI, COMO SEA, PERO DE TODOS MODOS ES ESTUPIDO.

- QUE ES TAN ESTUPIDO?

- BUENO POR UN MINUTO PENSE QUE…!, POR UN MINUTO ME PARECIO QUE TU SENTISTE CELOS, DE MI, DE KATHERIN, DE TESSA, DE MI RELACION CON CUALQUIERA DE ELLAS.

- TIENES RAZON, ES UNA IDEA ESTUPIDA.

- SI PORQUE A TI QUE MAS TE DA SI YO SALGO CON LA UNA O CON LA OTRA NO ES VERDAD, TU ESTAS SALIENDO CON HACKER, A TI NO TE INTERESA QUE LAS BESE,O QUE VUELVA CON TESSA, O….. QUE HAGA EL AMOR CON UNA ELLAS.

No, esa frase la golpeo, el no dijo sexo, dijo hacer el amor, eso implica que las tiene que amar, y si las ama, ya la olvido a ella. Ya no siente por ella lo que hasta hace pocas semanas sentía, perdió, y no supo que estaba jugando, no sabía que había competencia, lo perdió, de una manera u otra, lo perdió.

**Las Reviews son chéveres , y me ayudan a pensar como acabar esto.**


	5. CAMBIO SE ESTATUS

**NO SE SI ALGUIEN AUN ESTE INTERESADO EN ESTE FINAL CHAP, PORQUE NO SOLO ME HE DEMORADO EN PONERLO SINO QUE PARA ESTE PUNTO YA TODOS O LA MAYORIA SABEMOS LO QUE PASO EN EL EPISODIO FINAL DE ESTA TEMPORADA…. Y AUN NO SABEMOS QUE NOS TRAIGA LA SEXTA AUN PERO… ESPERANZA ES TODO LO QUE NOS QUEDA.**

**DECLARACION: COMO SIEMPRE SI FUERA DUEÑA DE BONES, HABRIA UN EPISODIO ENTERO CON TODOS LOS INTENGRANTES MASCULINOS EN TRAJE DE BAÑO, O AUN MEJOR EN TRAJE DE ADAN, PERO COMO NO EXISTE TAL CAPITULO.**

**DEPARTAMENTO DE TEMPERANCE BRENNAN 9: 25 PM**

El silencio se extendió por varios minutos, no era el típico silencio de ellos, familiar y confortable, era el silencio después de duras revelaciones, era crudo y dolía permanecer en el.

- Creo que me voy…., hasta…., adiós Bones.

No respondió, no dijo nada, y el espero hasta estar frente a la puerta para decir una cosa mas.

- Solo hago lo que me pediste, sigo adelante, lo sabes, lo intento con todas mis fuerzas, solo hago lo que tu querías que hiciera, lo sabes……

Al siguiente minuto el ya estaba fuera, o habrían pasado varios minutos, la verdad el tiempo no se registraba bien en la mente sobrecargada de Brennan.

Que demonios había pasado con sus tranquilas conversaciones, porque no pudieron tomar esto como un incidente aislado en sus vidas, por que ella sintió que debía defender su territorio, y una voz le recordó, _es natural para las hembras de una misma especie pelear por la atención del macho dominante._ Ella misma lo había dicho, pero ella no deseaba la atención de Booth, no de esa forma al menos, ella solo quería su amistad, trabajar con el y tenerlo en su vida por siempre. Suspiro y dejando de lado las cervezas en la mesa de café, fue y saco el Whisky. Ella nunca bebía sola, y casi siempre esa botella era compartida con Booth, pero hoy el se había marchado, y ella necesitaba su sabor fuerte para…. No sabía para que, pero lo necesitaba. Después de dos copas, tomo la decisión, tomo el intercomunicador del edificio y.

- Hola si, puede conseguirme un taxi, por favor. Bajare en un par de minutos, gracias.

Estaba decidida, no había marcha atrás.

En la puerta del apartamento, no supo inmediatamente que hacer, pero por alguna razón tomo la llave de donde estaban escondidas y entro, ya lo hiso antes, ahora era igual, ella tenia derecho a estar molesta y el iba a recibir su merecido. Se quedo paraliza cuando oyó los sonidos que venían de la habitación, la puerta estaba un poco abierta y lo que se oía salir de allí no deja espacio a dudas, lo único que la detuvo de dar la vuelta y salir del departamento fue la IRA renovada, como demonios EL se atrevía a decir que el no traicionaba si esto se sentía definitivamente como un traición, y si ella se sentía mal por lo menos lo avergonzaría frente a ella, Katherin o Tessa, le daba lo mismo.

-ES BUENO SABER QUE TE DIVIERTES….

- QUE DEMONIOS…. BONES. DEMONIOS

Las palabras de ella quedaron el aire, los sonidos eran correctos, pero el estaba solo.

- o lo siento! Yo pensé que…

- QUE ESTABA CON KATHERIN, NO ELLA NO QUISO HABLAR CONMIGO

- O LO SIENTO, ES UNA VERDADERA PENA QUE TE HALLA ARRUINADO LA NOCHE, QUIZAS SI NADA HUBIERA PASADO AQUÍ ESTARIA CON TU BIOLOGA….

- NO METAS A KATHERIN DE NUEVO EN TODO ESTO QUIERES, ME PUEDES DECIR COMO Y POR QUE INVADES MI DEPARTAMENTO OTRA VEZ

- COMO SI DEJAR LA LLAVE ALLI AFUERA NO FUERA SUFICIENTE, CUALQUIERA EN EL EDIFICIO LA PODRIA TOMAR.

- SI PERO EL HECHO QUE VIVA UN AGENTE DEL FBI PARECE INTIMIDAR A LA MAYORIA, CLARO QUE ESO NUNCA A SERVIDO CONTIGO, AHORA DIME A QUE DEBO EL HONOR DE TU VISITA.

Mientras decía esto se levanto de la cama y se puso unos pantalones deportivos.

- Siento haberte interrumpido, Booth, creo que mejor me voy, ya nada de lo que iba a decir parece tener ningún sentido.

-AHORA TE VAS, ENTRAS A MI CASA, TE METES A MI HABITACION EN LA MITAD DE LA NOCHE, BONES… NO ENTIENDO QUE PRETENDIAS… QUE TAL SI

-QUE TAL SI ESTABAS CON ALGUIEN, HACIENDO EL AMOR, NO TE PREOCUPES BOOTH, NO VOLVERE, NO TE INTERRUMPIRE, EN ADELANTE PUEDES ESTAR SEGURO PARA TRAER A KATHERIN O A TESSA, O A AMBAS SI ES TU GUSTO.

-ENTONCES SI TE IMPORTA UN COMINO, POR QUE DEMONIOS VINISTE, POR QUE TE METISTE EN MI CUARTO, INVADIENDO MI HABITACION COMO LA DE UN SOSPECHOSO, POR QUE EL RECLAMO EN TU VOZ. DEMONIOS BONES NO TIENE NADA DE SENTIDO, LO QUE DICES Y LO QUE HACES.

-QUIERES SABER PARA QUE VINE- en este punto y sin darse cuenta ambos estaban nariz con nariz. Brennan no podía evitar sentir el calor que emanaba Booth, era ira y confusión, pero también era deseo.

- SI, Y QUIERO LA VERDAD

- VINE POR QUE NO QUIERO QUE DIGAS QUE ESTO LO HACES POR MI, POR QUE YO NO TE PEDI QUE CAYERAS EN LOS BRAZOS DE LA PRIMERA EXTRAÑA, - los reclamos eran remarcados con un dedo acusador sobre el pecho desnudo de Booth. – YO NO TE PEDI QUE PUSIERAS A UNA MUJER ENTRE NOSOTROS, YO SOLO TE PEDI…

- QUE BONES! QUE ME PEDISTE, POR QUE CUANDO TE DIJE QUE EMPECE A SALIR CON KATHERIN TU ESTABAS DICHOSA POR MI, ESO FUE LO QUE ME DIJISTE, Y ESTA NOCHE DESPUES DE LO QUE PASO EN EL BAR, DESPUES DE LO QUE PRESENCIASTE, Y QUE NO MUEVE NADA DENTRO DE TI, QUE QUIERES QUE PIENSE.

- NO LO SE BOOTH, QUE QUERIAS QUE YO HICIERA EN EL BAR, QUE QUERIAS QUE YO TE DIJERA EN MI APARTAMENTO….

- NO LO SE, BONES, MALDITA SEA, NO LO SE, PERO TESSA NO ME HA VISTO 5 AÑOS Y PELEO POR MI, SINTIO CELOS….

-ESTA CONVERSACION NO TIENE SENTIDO…

- SI PORQUE A TI NO TE INTERESA CON QUIEN DEMONIOS ESTOY

-QUE NO ME INTERESA… QUE NO ME INTERESA… ME METI EN TU CASA Y PRACTICAMENTE ALLANE TU HABITACION POR QUE CREI QUE ESTABAS CON UNA DE ELLAS… Y AUN CREES QUE NO ME IMPORTA…

Las palabras fueron cortadas por el furioso beso de Booth, lo que sintió al escucharla lo descontrolo, la ira que lo consumía hasta hace meros segundos se transformo en deseo y no pudo contenerlo mas. A partir de ese momento todo fue frenético, ambos cayeron sobre la cama, el beso era intenso y las manos no se quedaron quietas.

Mientras Booth hacia un rápido trabajo en su blusa, Brennan no pudo evitar bajar hasta el cuello de el, y morderlo con tal vez demasiada fuerza, cumpliendo su cometido de dejar una marca.

-AU, Bones, por que la mordida- lo dijo mientras se hacia cargo de los pantalones de ella.

- Se llama marcar el territorio- lamia la piel maltrecha por sus dientes- así quien la vea sabrá que no debe intentar nada.

- ya veo, territorialista, posesiva Dra. Brennan.

- tu crees que no es necesario, dos mujeres se pelearon hoy por ti, he visto como te ven otras mujeres, sabes cuantas veces quise besarte frente a Perota, quitarle la idea de que tu estabas interesado en ella. Sabes lo que sentí cuando casi caes sobre la camilla, el día que conociste a la Dra. Briar.

- No creo que sea el momento de pensar en ellas- lo dijo mientras recorría con manos hábiles el cuerpo desnudo frente a el- ahora lo importante somos tu y yo.- se separo un segundo de ella y se desnudo completamente- nada de Bares, nada de peleas. Tu y Yo y juntos. Nada más importa.

Mas besos y caricias prosiguieron a esto, y el día los sorprendió juntos, abrazados y exhaustos.

**DEPARTEMENTO DE SEELY BOOTH 10:30 AM**

Brennan despertó con algo sed, al principio no reconocía bien donde estaba, Hasta que la familiar esencia de Booth asalto sus sentidos, estaba rodeada por los brazos de Booth, sentía su calor en la espalda y su respiración en el cuello. Aunque quedarse allí era muy tentador la sed abraso su garganta y luchando por no despertarlo intento liberarse de sus brazos, el movimiento lo despertó un poco y en lugar de soltarla la estrecho mas, ella se giro y beso sus labios.

- Solo voy a la cocina, tengo algo de sed. –El asintió somnoliento y la dejo levantar.

Aun que a ella no le importaba la desnudez, la mañana era un poco fría, y al ver la camisa que el día anterior utilizo Booth no lo pensó dos veces y se la puso, cerrando apenas tres botones.

**DEPARTEMENTO DE SEELEY BOOTH 10:30 AM**

Tessa no sabía bien que pretendía apareciendo en el departamento de Booth, no se iba a disculpar, eso era seguro, pero tampoco estaba claro que intentaba. Estaba segura de algo, Seeley estaría bastante molesto por lo de ayer y no seria fácil la conversación, aun así no había mucho que perder, y si toda salía bien, pronto todo seria ganancia. Para lo que no estaba preparada era para encontrarse con Katherin en la entrada.

- Vaya Katherin, no pensé verte mas.

- Digo lo mismo, que haces aquí?

- Vengo ha hablar con Seeley, me supongo que estas aquí por lo mismo.

- Si, el me llamo ayer, y quiso hablar, pero yo estaba aun muy molesta, entonces pensé en venir hoy.

Demonios, Booth la había llamado a ella, y eso ponía las cosas relativamente mas a favor de Katherin, pero aun así, no importaba. El tiempo de su relación con Booth le daba unas cartas adicionales que le servirían.

- Perfecto, entonces procedamos y que el diga lo que quiere- no estaba tan confiada como sonaba.

Ambas entraron en el edificio hombro con hombro, ninguna se daría por vencida, no sin dar la ultima batalla. Cuando llegaron frente a la puerta fue Tessa la que golpeo tres veces.

**DEPARTEMENTO DE SEELY BOOTH 10:37 AM**

Los golpes en la puerta la sorprendieron, no era tan temprano, después de todo, quizás era un vecino. Camino hacia la entrada y sin mirar por la perilla, abrió puerta, encontrando a unas sorprendidas Tessa y Katherin.

- Buenos Días.

- Dra. Brennan que hace aquí.

- AHÍ POR EL AMOR DE DIOS KATHERIN, QUE NO ES OBVIO.

- Preferiría que ambas mantenga una volumen de voz bajo, Booth aun esta durmiendo.

- Que demonios quiere decir con eso de "que Booth aun esta durmiendo"!

-lo que quiero decir es lo que dije, y no veo la necesidad de alterarse por ello, así que por favor Tessa, le agradecería…

- O y ahora me quiere agradecer, esto es que, Dios… lo siento Kath, creo que tu y yo llegamos muy tarde, la Dra. Brennan aquí ya fatigo a Booth por completo.

El sentido primario de posesión y territorialismo, asalto a Brennan en ese momento. Hoy les dejaría bien claro su estatus en la vida de Booth, a ambas se los dejaría bien claro.

-Si, lamento que el no las pueda atender, Ayer nos desvelamos, creo era casi la 5 cuando la fatiga nos venció a ambos.

- Esto es de otro mundo… Dra. Brennan yo estaba segura que usted y el Director Hacker, estaban saliendo.

- Es verdad Dra. Briar, Andrew, que es solo el asistente del director, y Yo estábamos saliendo, pero dado el cambio en el estatus de mi relación con Booth, eso también cambio.

- Vaya y ninguno de los dos, pensó en decírselo a los demás, es decir Aquí esta Katherin que estaba saliendo con Booth desde hace semanas, y estoy segura que ese tal Hacker, le gustaría saber que lo sacaron de la jugada.

- Es eso una amenaza, Tessa?, por que si lo que intentas decir es que puedes separarnos a Booth y a Mi a través del FBI, estas muy equivocada.

- Es política del FBI, que quienes trabajan juntos no se involucren sentimentalmente.

- Bueno inténtalo, y cuando Booth sepa que tú eres responsable porque nos intente separar, entonces veras ha que atenerte, no intentes jugar con nosotros Tessa, no lo intentes.

- es eso una amenaza

-SI LO ES. Algo más en lo que las pueda ayudar. No. Perfecto

Y cerró la puerta, en sus caras.

Cuando regreso a la habitación Booth le pregunto.

-Que paso, que te entretuvo tanto en la cocina.

- Nada solo me estaba encargando de poner ciertas cosas en su lugar.

- Uhmm, no recuerdo que la cocina estuviera desordenada. Escuche la puerta también?

- O si, tenia que regresar la llave a su lugar.

- no, debiste quedártela… si quieres?

- Esta bien.

**GRACIAS A XOCH13 POR SER MI BETA SIN SABERLO, Y AHORA QUE LO SABE POR LEER ESTE CAP Y TAMBIÉN POR INSISTIRME EN QUE LO TERMINARA PRONTO, SIN ELLA PROBABLEMENTE ESTE CAP NUNCA SE HUBIERA HECHO.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER, Y SI PUEDEN DEJEME UN REVIEW.**


End file.
